


Kitten

by starryadora



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: BDSM, Bottom! Adora, F/F, Petplay, adora - Freeform, adora gets to be the kitten this time, catra - Freeform, catradora, honestly they both need hugs, top!catra
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:27:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25285360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starryadora/pseuds/starryadora
Summary: Adora was too bossy. Too busy and too in control. She was tired of taking care of everyone else in her life, the weight of the world crushing down on her.So when she finds something interesting about her girlfriend, she’s determined to finally get what both of them have been craving...And this time, Catra is the one taking care of her.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 256





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: THIS HAS A LOT OF BDSM!!! 
> 
> Also, this isn’t a oneshot! I’m gonna try to regularly update this book!!!

It wasn't like Adora was _trying_ to snoop through her girlfriend's belongings.

She had spent the night at Catra's apartment and was looking around for her bra, which was nowhere to be found on the bed. She assumed that the other girl was downstairs, groggily fixing up her morning coffee as usual.

Searching frantically, Adora realized that she wasinevitably going to be late to work. Beginning to panic, Adora crawled under the bed. She could not be off schedule. She had a presentation to do for the principal today, then had to help Glimmer move her stuff out of the storage house garages, and then had to balance out grading papers whilst also coming up with a new lesson plan for her students on Monday.

Needless to say, she was stressed to the max.

_Where is that damn bra?_

As she scouted out under the bed, she found something that caught her eye.

"A book?" She muttered to herself. "Since when does Catra read?"

Grabbing the red, hard-back covered book, Adora's eyes scanned the cover curiously.

**Mistress and Kitten BDSM: A Guide to Erotica and Fun in the Bedroom**

Adora snorted. Erotica? Catra owned erotic books? How did Adora not know about this? Oh, she was definitely gonna tease her about it later. But for now...Adora figured she'd see what all the fuss was about.

Opening the book and running her fingers through the pages, the blonde realized that this book contained pictures.

There was one photo of two women kissing naked. Nothing too wild, still tame...

And then Adora flipped the page, letting out a physical gasp.

There were images of girls tied up, being whipped, handcuffed to the bed, bruises and bite marks all over their arms.

Some of them were crying from the pure pleasure they received from their mistresses. Others' hands were tied as they sat on their knees, awaiting further institution.

Adora knew that they were just drawings that some illustrator had done, but she felt a sudden heat between her legs.

Flipping more of the pages, she soon stopped when a certain page had caught her interest very quickly.

It was a drawing of a girl, hickeys and bite marks on her neck. But that wasn't what shocked Adora. It was the white collar around her neck. As if she were a pet...

Below it, the caption read " _A Good Girl For Mistress"_

And that's when Adora realized that she didn't want to be the mistress. She wanted to be the kitten.

Suddenly, the bedroom door opened. "Hey, Babe, have you seen my-" Catra paused as the blonde girl scrambled to hide the book, but it was already much too late.

Her girlfriend was already edging towards her. "What are you doing?"

"I-I wasn't snooping, I promise, I was just-"

"You were going through my stuff?" Catra asked, getting angry. " _Why_? Do you have no concept of _fucking boundaries?_ "

"I didn't mea-"

Catra snatched the book out of her hands, her face red, practically shaking.

"You've done enough, Adora. I think you should go."

"I think we should at least talk about it." Adora said, standing up. "I don't care that you like erotica! I watch porn, like, all the time!"

Catra just stared at the ground. "Get out."

"But-"

"I said _get out!_ " She yelled, wiping away tears. "Get the hell away from me!"

Adora didn't need to be told again; grabbing her bra and shoving it in her purse, she made her way out of the room, tearing up as she did so.

She was most definitely gonna be late to work.

After a long day of work, Adora finally came home and plopped down on her couch, sighing softly as memories from earlier flooded her mind.

Why was Catra so upset? All it was was porn...

Okay, so it was a little hardcore? Adora didn't mind. If that's what got Catra off, who was she to judge? Plus...a little part of her wanted to experiment too.

She began to think about the pictures again...the ripe bite marks on the girl's neck, the bluish-purple bruises trailed down her thighs...the collar around her neck.

As she began to slip a hand down her pants, Adora suddenly felt a buzzing in her pocket.

"Damnit." She muttered to herself, fishing out her phone to see that it was from her girlfriend.

**Catra 💕: hey, um...can we talk?**

Adora bit her lip.

_Sure_ she found herself typing back. _Meet at your place?_

**Catra 💕: yeah that'll be fine.**

She felt a pang in her heart. A nervous one.

Standing up and buttoning her pants back up, Adora set the phone back in her pocket, grabbing some loose change off the counter for the public transportation bus.

It was time to talk things out...

"I wanted to say that I'm sorry for yelling at you." Catra muttered, taking a sip of her coffee. In reality, it was much too late for coffee, but Adora wasn't about to make that comment now.

"Hey, don't worry about it." Adora smiled, attempting to crack a joke. "You're sexy when you're angry anyways."

"Adora, stop." Catra practically growled. "I'm trying to be serious here!"

The blonde sighed softly. "Fine. Why did you get so angry about the book?"

"I don't wanna talk about it." She said sharply. A little too quickly for Adora's liking.

"Catra, we've been together for almost 8 months now. We gotta talk about these things! I'm not gonna judge you or anything like that..."

"Nope. I'm shutting this conversation down."

"No, Catra, you have to talk to me! Just tell me what's wrong, and I promise we can-"

"I'm a fucking _monster_ , Adora!" The brunette suddenly stood up and slammed her coffee mug down, causing the blonde girl to jump a little. "Is that what you wanna hear? I'm a freak who gets off to thinking about her girlfriend suffering! Okay? I wanna tie you up and fuck you mercilessly until you're sobbing! I wanna bite you and bruise you and spank you until you're screaming my name! I want to _own_ you, Adora! In every way possible! That's not fucking normal!"

There was a pause. A silence in the air that filled up the entire room, almost as loud as Catra's outburst from about 12 seconds ago.

"...Then do it..."

"What?" Catra looked up, shaking a little.

"Do it." Adora said, feeling her lips curl into a smirk.

"No - Adora, I'm not gonna let you sit here and pretend you want something when you don't. You don't have to appease me like that, I don't-"

"I want it." The blonde spoke up, moving closer to her. "You think I don't want this? I'm sick and tired of being the one in charge! You don't think it gets stressful having so many people rely on me? I _need_ this! Maybe even more than you do, Catra."

Catra bit her lip and considered it.

It was no secret that Catra had been through a whirlwind of abuse growing up. Being juggled through the foster care system, the girl never had any control over her life. No balance.

Every time she tried to take control, it was like sand slipping through her fingers. The harder she tried to hold on, the faster it got away.

But with Adora...things were different. Catra liked having control in the bedroom, the utter power that she'd never had in her entire life.

And it didn't seem like Adora minded submitting to her. Catra knew that Adora was a little uptight when it came to work and maintaining friendships. A little too uptight.

So the bedroom dynamic worked for the both of them. Catra would get the control she had always craved and Adora would finally get to be taken care of like she'd always wanted, not having to worry about making all the big decisions.

But they'd never done anything like that before. Nothing hardcore. Sure, their sex was never vanilla, but it definitely couldn't be considered BDSM.

"You really want this...?" Catra asked. "I wanna make sure you know what you're getting into..."

Adora nodded furiously, like an overly hyper puppy that had a little too much sugar. And cocaine. She stood up and grabbed Catra's hand.

Raising an eyebrow, the freckled girl let Adora guide her into the bedroom where Adora picked up the red, leather-bound book that had started this mess in the first place.

"Baby, what are you-"

"Look!" Adora said, flipping the layers of pages to page 73. " _That_. That's what I want!"

Catra's mismatched eyes scanned over the paper, mouth opening a bit as she scanned the image in front of her.

It was a girl, all typed up and gagged. She was on her knees and had her legs spread patiently.

Before Catra even her the chance to ask, Adora's index finger was on the collar. "Want that." Was all she said.

"You...you want a collar?" Catra chuckled a bit. That could work.

"No!" Adora blushed, looking down. "Well...yes, that too! But I want to be your pet! Like you said before, I want you to own me. I want you to make the decisions, pull on the ropes. I wanna be a good girl for you! Your kitten!"

_Kitten_.

Catra licked her lips. She liked the sound of that...

"Yeah?" She asked, voice gravelly. "You wanna be a good girl for your mistress? An obedient kitten?"

Adora nodded, a heat in her stomach...God, this was hot.

The brunette walked forward, gripping Adora's chin to force her to look at her. "Such a pretty little slut for me...just ready to be broken in and trained by me. I bet you thought about this all day. Submitting yourself to me fully."

"I wanna be yours..." the blonde pleaded.

"Oh, I'm gonna make you mine." The tan girl smirked, practically undressing Adora with her eyes. Then, she paused, gently wrapping her arms around the girl and looking into her eyes.

"You really want this...?" Catra asked softly.

"I really want this." Adora confirmed. "I think this will help the both of us..."

"Alright." She smiled, laying on the bed and patting the empty space next to her.

The blonde happily complied, obeying and climbing next to her, curling into her side and laying her head down on Catra's breast as she nuzzled her.

The freckled girl just laughed and grabbed her laptop from the nightstand. "Well, if we're gonna do this, I guess we should get some proper...equipment." She purred. "And I plan on spoiling you."

After a few minutes of searching around some BDSM shops, Catra had finally found one that suited her. "Get whatever you want, babe."

Adora's sapphire eyes widened. "A-are you sure...?" She sat up, looking at all the items. "Everything looks so expensive..." she eyed the prices.

"That's because you work on a teacher's salary." Catra teased. "Come on, lemme spoil you, baby."

Adora nodded and scrolled down with the mouse, scanning everything before clicking on an expensive-looking pink collar.

"That's cute."Her lover commented. "We can even customize it so it says whatever we want it to."

"Really?" Adora's eyes lit up as she clicked on it.

"Really." Catra laughed. "How does " _Property of Mommy"_ sound?"

"Perfect." Adora smiled, nuzzling her again.

"Good." The brunette added it to the cart. "Go nuts, sweetheart. I'm gonna go downstairs and uh...clean up the coffee I spilled." She blushed.

Adora nodded and set the computer in her lap, looking around at all the options.

There were fuzzy handcuffs, pink ribbons, chains, toys, lingerie...

And it all excited her.

She began to add things to her cart, some things even twice or three times. If Catra wanted to spoil her, then who was she to stop her?

Adora barely even noticed when she felt a pair of strong arms wrapped around her.

"All set." The blonde grinned, showing Catra everything in the cart.

"That's all you want?" Catra teased, checking out and putting her card information in. "My spoiled princess."

Adora laughed and climbed on top of her, kissing Catra's cheek sweetly.

"It should all be here in three days." Catra smirked, closing the laptop and setting it back down onto the dresser. "Until then, how should we entertain ourselves...?"

"I can think of a few ways." The blonde laughed.

"Yeah?" The brunette began to run her hands down Adora's body, stopping when she got to her plush ass, giving it a hard squeeze. "Who's ass does this belong to?" She tested.

" _Yours_!"

"Damn right," Catra growled. "Mine and only mine. Don't you forget that."

The rest of the night was spent with playfully touches, teasing, and gentle kisses...

Yeah, maybe they were both freaks in the bedroom.

But Adora couldn't wait to see what else was in store...


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adora comes home after a stressful day of work to a surprise

Adora was stressed as hell. As she took the public bus to Catra's apartment, she looked through the piles of paper she had to grade.

The week had already been taxing enough with the field trip to the museum on Tuesday, the big test on Thursday, and all of the student-teacher conferences she'd just pushed through that afternoon.

Who knew being a teacher was so demanding?

Plus, Glimmer had been hounding her all week to come and help finish up loading boxes into the storage building. Needless to say, Adora was a little bit sick of everyone relying on her.

As the bus stopped near Catra's apartment, Adora instantly felt relieved. Walking down the aisle and handsomely tipping the sweet old bus driver, she made her way inside the building and took the elevator up.

She didn't hesitate as she unlocked Catra's door with the key she had made for her.

Opening the door, she was met with her girlfriend opening up a bunch of boxes all around the living room.

"What's all this?" The blonde asked, pulling her hair out of its bun and letting it fall past her shoulders.

"Did you forget already?" Catra smirked, pulling a pink collar out of the box. "Your toys came early, Kitten. 'S what happens when you pay for premium shipping."

Adora's eyes lit up as she took the collar in her hands. "We can play tonight?" She asked excitedly.

"Of course." Catra laughed, ruffling her hair and pulling her into a kiss.

It started off innocent enough, their lips barely grazing each other. Then, Catra looped her fingers around the belt loops of Adora's striped pantsuit, pulling her into her lap.

The kiss got more heated, the brunette kissing more passionately and running her tongue along Adora's lips. Teasingly, the blonde denied access, keeping her lips sealed.

Catra let out a low growl and groped Adora's boob without warning, causing the blonde girl to gasp and open her mouth. The brunette smirked victoriously and explored her girlfriend’s mouth.

The two battled for dominance, though as usual, Adora submitted. Power, to her, was a burden. In the bedroom, at least. She liked giving Catra the control when it came to sex and emotional bonding. For once, she was being taken care of and told what to do. And she was a sucker for following orders. Making others happy in a special way. And who better than Catra?

To Catra, power was a privilege. It was a balance. A responsibility. All her life, she’d felt powerless. But when it came to this, she was finally the one calling the shots.

And both of them loved it. This dynamic worked for the pair.

After a few more lingering moments, Catra pulled away and tugged on Adora’s zipper, pulling the striped pantsuit down and licking her lips.

“You’re so beautiful...” she muttered.

Another thing Catra had learned about her Adora is that she loved praise. She loved being assured about herself and her skills.

But on the flip side, she also knew that she loved degradation. Adora loved being called names or embarrassed, so long as she was getting the praise she so often desired afterwards.

Soon, both of their clothes had been torn off and discarded all over the floor, flung on the couch and strewn all over the coffee table.

Catra grabbed the collar and gently clipped it around the girl’s neck, the words Property of Mistress engraved on the little heart tag that dangled from her neck.

Adora looked ecstatic. Her blue eyes lit up as she looked up at Catra. “Yours...?”

“Mine,” Catra confirmed, petting her as if she were an animal. “My sweet little kitten.”

Adora climbed back into Catra’s lap, nuzzling her bare chest. Catra stroked her hair and rested her chin on her head, kissing her forehead gently.

“I love you.” Adora muttered.

“I love you more...” Catra purred. Without warning, she pushed Adora onto ground and smirked as the girl fell with a thud.

“ _Slut_!”

She could see the shock in Adora’s face at the sudden change of pace, but it was quickly replaced with a lustful glance, staring up at Catra and pawing at her leg.

“Awwww, does my little slut want attention?” The brunette asked, sitting up on the couch, radiating dominance and power. Her voice was a low growl and she looked down at Adora like a hunter stalking its prey.

The blonde girl whimpered and nodded, running her head against her knee.

“Such an attention whore.” Catra hissed, grabbing a fistful of her hair and tugging on it, causing Adora to yelp. “Is that what you are? _Huh_?”

Adora was silent.

“Answer me.” She growled, growing impatient. “What are you?”

“A-a whore.” The submissive stuttered, whining and looking up at her. “I’m a whore, mistress!”

“Good mutt.” Catra muttered, grabbing her by the collar. “Look at you, your cunt just dripping wet for me. But I don’t think your worth pleasure, not yet. But since I’m so nice, I’ll let you get off on my leg.”

“W-wha?” She asked.

“Are you stupid?” Catra degraded, snapping her fingers in front of her face and smacking her ass, causing Adora to jump. “Hump my leg like the mutt you are!”

The blonde blushed, avoiding all eye contact as she straddled Catra’s leg, feeling like nothing more than a petty chihuahua. This was so embarrassing, so degrading. Adora loved it.

Catra roughly grabbed the girl’s chin, forcing her to stare up at her, not once breaking eye contact.

“That’s right...such a needy little bitch. Just a whore for me to use.” The brunette taunted, pulling out her phone and recording, smirking as she filmed her.

It was a gorgeous sight, really. Adora’s messy blonde hair falling down her back. Her perky breasts bouncing as she grinded against her leg, desperate for any bit of pleasure she could get. The whimpers and tiny squeals from her pretty pink lips as she gazed up at Catra with those piercing blue eyes.

So helpless, so submissive...

Saving the video, Catra eventually grew bored of the scene displayed in front of her. She grabbed Adora by the collar and pulled her onto the couch.

Reaching into one of the boxes, Catra grabbed a blindfold and tied it around Adora’s eyes so the poor girl couldn’t see a thing.

“Color check?” Catra huskily whispered in her ear.

“G-green!” Adora confirmed, her back leaning into Catra’s chest. She couldn’t see a thing, but she didn’t mind. She trusted her.

“Good girl.” Catra muttered, kissing down her neck, her fingers teasingly stroking her bare thighs. “So pretty for me, all eager and sprawled out. The perfect pet for me.”

Adora spread her legs a little as Catra teased her with her fingers, gently brushing her pinkie against her clit.

“You’re so wet, Kitten.” Catra muttered into her ear. “I bet you’ve been waiting for this all week...just begging for Mistress to take care of you.”

The girl nodded, leaning back and moaning. She didn’t have her eyesight thanks to the piece of cloth around her eyes, but she did have her other senses. She could hear Catra’s daunting voice in her ear, sending shivers down her spine. She could smell the familiar scent that was just so warm and safe. The sweet lavender aroma and the musky, earthy scent that was just so Catra. The feeling of her fingertips on her body. The sweet sensation of her lips kissing down her neck. The four walls of safety kept her feeling assured and so, so safe.

Catra dipped a few fingers inside of her, causing her to gasp and tilt her head back.

The freckled woman was obsessed with this new view. She nibbled and sucked all over Adora’s neck, leaving hickeys and bruises that would consequently cause her to have to wear turtlenecks for at least a week and a half.

She fingered her and marked all over body possessively, using her free hand to cup and grope her breasts. She wasn’t gentle and there was no particular rhythm or pace for Adora to get used to. Catra was absolutely unpredictable, a wild horse that was bound to whatever she desired.

And Adora loved it.

Finally, Adora felt an orgasm, riding it out on Catra’s fingers and gasping, tears of pleasure running down her face, streaks of mascara streaming down her cheeks.

As she rode out her high and sleepily game down from it, she took a deep breath.

“You taste so good, baby.” Catra muttered, sucking on her fingers. “You ready for bed?”

“W-what about you?” Adora asked, looking around though it was pointless. All that was in front of her was a void of darkness. For all she knew, she was talking to the lamp.

“Today was about you. You were stressed.” Catra rubbed her shoulders. “This wasn’t even the icing on the cake. You can pleasure me later. And trust me, it’s gonna be rough. I was going easy on you today.”

Adora shivered at the thought of pleasuring her Catra.

Suddenly, Adora felt a kick to her side as the wind was knocked out of her, falling off the plush couch onto the hardened carpet floor.

“Ouch!” She whined.

Catra smirked and just rubbed her bruised side. “Get used to it, mutt. There’s a lot more where that came from. Now let’s go upstairs. I have a surprise for you.”

“Can I take this off?” She asked, trying to untie the blindfold.

Suddenly, she was met with a slap on the cheek, moaning softly as she was met with a sharp pain.

“Don’t touch that. You’re gonna go up the stairs and you’re gonna crawl.”

Like a hurt puppy, Adora whimpered as Catra grabbed her by the collar, setting her by the staircase. Eagerly, Catra made her way to the top of the stairs to film it.

It was a gorgeous sight, watching the poor little Adora stumble around, bruising up her knees on the steps as she climbed up. She looked so helpless and pathetic. Catra smirked as she finally made her way up the staircase.

She saved the video to her private camera roll; a little treat for herself later.

Taking pity on her, Catra bent down and untied the blindfold. “Come on, the surprise is in my room.”

Still crawling, Adora followed as Catra creaked open the bedroom door.

Across from the huge bed, there was a large dog cage, big enough to fit two mastiffs. Inside, there were pink pillows and blankets scattered around and fairy lights decorating the top.

“Woah...” Adora’s mouth opened into a small ‘o’ shape, in pure awe.

“Do you like it?” Catra asked softly. “I figured that if we’re in the mood, you could sleep here. For punishments or such.”

“I love it.” Adora shivered, looking back at the cage. This was hot...being Catra’s pet...all locked up and ready for her.

“Good, cause you aren’t sleeping on the bed with me. You gotta earn that privilege.” She said harshly, shoving her into the cage.

Adora was in pure bliss, laying down as Catra locked and secured the cage.

“I love you.” Catra grinned. “Sleep tight.”

“I love you more.” Adora smiled happily, curling up and closing her eyes as Catra made her way onto the queen-sized bed.

The both of them knew that sometime in the middle of the night, Adora would start missing Catra and shaking the cage and whimpering loudly. And then also both knew that Catra would cave because she was still a softie deep down and would be missing Adora too.

And the two of them would spend the rest of the night cuddling and holding each other, Catra stroking her hair and asking if it was too much for her and Adora assuring her that she loved it and refusing an ice pack on any of the bruises because, damn, she loved the pain.

And Catra promised aftercare in the morning followed by a day of rough sex.

And all was perfect.


End file.
